Season 3
Season 3 of Rob the Robot consists of 52 episodes of 11 minutes each. The third season premiered January 6, 2020 on TVOKids and Knowledge Kids. The third season is made by One Animation, Entertainment One and Jam Filled Toronto. Previous: Season 2 Next: Season 4 Plot overview Rob, Ema, TK, and Orbit are Back with a New Member and Get Ready for Season 3 of Rob the Robot Starts January 6, 2020 on TVOKids and Knowledge Kids. Episodes # Welcome to the Team, Mimi! (January 6, 2020) # Mystery Planet (January 7, 2020) # Rob and Orbit's Space-tastic Adventure (January 8, 2020) # Night of the Living Robots (January 9, 2020) # Trip to Planet Rokyo (January 10, 2020) # Bob the Robot (January 13, 2020) # Space Dreams (January 14, 2020) # Time Robots (January 15, 2020) # The Incredible Shrinking Rob (January 16, 2020) # Monster in the Dark (January 17, 2020) # Monster Rally Madness (January 20, 2020) # Flower Power Ema (January 21, 2020) # Top Bot (January 22, 2020) # What's New at the Zoo? (January 23, 2020) # Mimi's Night Out (January 24, 2020) # Rob the Robot vs. Winston Steinburger (January 27, 2020) # Rob the Robot vs. Rocket Monkeys (January 28, 2020) # Rob, Ema, TK, Orbit, and Mimi Drive-In Movie Night on Drive-In Planet (January 29, 2020) # RobToons (January 30, 2020) # The Story of Rob (January 31, 2020) # My Cousin Rika (December 7, 2020) # Orbit Alone (December 8, 2020) # Rob the Robot Meets PAW Patrol (December 9, 2020) # Skunked! (December 10, 2020) # Dracula (October 24, 2020) # Rob's Spooktacular Lab (October 25, 2020) # The Spying Adventure (December 11, 2020) # Rob the Robot Meets Abby Hatcher (December 12, 2020) # A Bot Christmas (December 13, 2020) # Rob Says (January 4, 2021) # Saturday Night Rob (January 5, 2021) # Short Circuited (January 6, 2021) # Pain in the Bot (January 7, 2021) # Rob the Robot Meets True and the Rainbow Kingdom (January 8, 2021) # Planet of the Bots (January 11, 2021) # Musical Moments (January 12, 2021) # Can You Feel the Beat? (January 13, 2021) # Mimi's Got the Blues (January 14, 2021) # Rob's Club (January 15, 2021) # The Cool Kids in Space (January 18, 2021) # Ninja Robots (January 19, 2021) # Robot Babies (January 20, 2021) # Rob the Robot vs. Mission Force One (January 21, 2021) # Rob the Robot Joins Zak Storm (January 22, 2021) # All You Can Eat (January 25, 2021) # Lights, Camera, Blast Off! (January 26, 2021) # The Disagreement (January 27, 2021) # Rob the Robot Meets Pinky Malinky (January 28, 2021) # Rob the Robot Meets The Zula Patrol (January 29, 2021) # Rob the Robot vs. Little Charmers (July 3, 2021) # Rob the Robot Meets The Loud House (July 10, 2021) # The Computer Chip Adventure (July 17, 2021) Gallery ROB THE ROBOT SEASON 3 POSTER.jpg|Poster Category:Episodes Category:Seasons